Dragon Empire
by Grima
Summary: Believing that their heir dies. Berks new heir was born three years later. And, once the Vikings of Berk finally located the Dragon's Nest and met the Dragon Queen. Only to be saved by a mysterious group of dragon riders. Who are these mystery riders? And, how did they control these dragons? What is their secret? (Grammar Fix)
1. AspieWriter

**This AspieWriter's Work**

"Long ago, when the world was young. Dragons and humans fought against each other in a tyrannical urge to defeat one or other. The battles never ceased to stop and more lives were taken each day.

"But there was one nation who wasn't at war with the dragons. No, this nation made peace with the dragons and was given a prophecy by their ancestors.

"A prophecy about a boy.

"A boy who was brought by a four-winged dragon, who would bring the end of the war. Both a warrior and rider of the infamous black dragon. The black dragon, an unholy child of lightning and death. Bringer of peace to both humans and dragons.

~:~

 **The Isle of Berk**

"In a small island, home of many Vikings known as the Hairy Hooligans tribe. At first, it seems peaceful and quiet. But here on the island of Berk, they have one problem: Dragons.

"A numerous amount of Vikings tried to defend their homes. Most Vikings kill dragons but a few try to capture them for study or prepare new recruits by learning the dragon's weakness. However, one person thought differently.

"'Stop! You'll only make it worse!' the woman cried, stopping a fellow Viking from killing a dragon. The dragon managed to escape from the Viking's wrath. The woman releases the Viking and he left her as she saw something terrible.

"Hiccup!" she screamed as she watched a dragon breaking into a house, where a mom left her only son alone.

"As she ran to the house, she grabs a sword near her, hoping to use it to defend her child. Even if it means turning back on her beliefs of coexistence with the dragons. But once she got there, she stopped and saw something unexpected. The dragon meant no harm to her child but was simply play with him. As she drops her sword, it startled the dragon and he accidentally gave a scar on the baby's chin. Hearing the infant cry, the dragon turned his attention to the baby and tried to calm him. But before the dragon doing anything, an ax appeared in front of him and something accidentally knocked the woman out cold.

"Valka!" the man shouted while turning his attention to the dragon. But the dragon was distracted by something else. Realizing that the child was different from its tribe, the dragon took the infant away from his family, in order to prevent him from becoming like his people.

"Hiccup! No!" the man shouted, seeing his only son being taken away by the four-winged dragon. The dragon knew it was wrong but it had no choice. In order for the infant to reach his potential and bring peace to both humans and dragons coexist one other, the dragon had to take him.

"Morning came and as the dragon raid had stop, news of the chief's son had given them grief. It gave the Vikings more reason to hate and take revenge on dragons for taking their heir away from them.

~:~

"It's my fault." said the woman, shed a tear from her eyes. "I shouldn't have left him alone when he needed me the most. I'm a terrible mom."

"Don't blame yourself, Valka," murmured Stoick the Chief as he tried to comfort his wife. "It's the dragon's fault for taking our son away. You know that."

"He's right, you know." said a man with dirty blonde hair. "We can tell when these wee devils are going to show up. (I am a little confused as to what you are trying to say here) It happened to the best of us."

"Thank you, Stoick," said Valka, wiping her tears off. "And also, thank you too, Gobber. I'll remember that." Watching his wife leave, Stoick looks at the sky and said something to himself; "Don't worry, son. I'll get revenge on the dragon who took you from us. And, that's promise to you!"

 ** _Read the other before you decide, then vote._**


	2. Viper4K

**Viper4k's work**

Long ago, when the world was young. Dragons and humans fought each other for centuries. The battles never ceased, and more lives were taken.

But there was one nation which wasn't at war with the dragons. No, this nation made peace with the dragons and was given a prophecy by their ancestors.

A prophecy about a boy.

A boy who was brought by a four-winged demon, who would bring the end of the war. He would be warrior, and rider of the infamous black dragon, an unholy child of lightning and death. Bringer of peace to both humans and the dragons.

"The Isle of Berk

Berk is a small island, home of many Vikings known as the Hairy Hooligans tribe. At first, it seems peaceful and quiet. But they have one problem here, and that is...

Dragons.

Many Vikings trying to defend their homes. Most Vikings kill dragons. And, a few try to capture them for study or prepare new recruit by learning the dragon's weakness. But one person thinks differently.

'Stop! You'll only make it worst!' the woman cried, stopping the Vikings from killing a dragon. As the dragon escaped from the Viking's wrath. She released him, and as soon as he left, she saw something terrible.

"Hiccup!"

A dragon broke into the house, where a mom left her only son alone. As she ran to the house, she grabbed a sword lying nearby as she tried to defend her only child, even it means turning back on her beliefs of coexistence with the dragons. But once she got there, she stopped and saw something unexpected. The dragon meant no harm to her child, but simply played with him! She dropped her sword, startling the dragon which gave a scar on the baby's chin. Hearing the infant cry, the dragon turned his attention to the baby and tried to calm him. But before the dragon could do anything, ax appeared in front of him and accidentally knocked the woman out cold.

"Valka!" the man shouted while putting his attention to the dragon. But the dragon was distracted by something else. Realizing that the child is different from his tribe, the dragon took the infant with him, in order, to prevent him from becoming like his people.

"Hiccup! No!" the man shouted, seeing that his only son being taken away by the four-winged dragon. The dragon knew it was wrong, but he had no choice, in order for the infant to reach his potential and bring peace to both humans and dragons, and make them coexist.

Morning came as the dragon raid had stopped and news about the chief's son have given them grief. Losing the heir of Berk to the dragons gave the Vikings more reason to hate them and take revenge.

"It's my fault..." said the woman, shed a tear from her eyes. "I shouldn't leave him alone when he needed me the most. I'm a terrible mother...

"Don't blame yourself Valka." Said Stoick, trying to comfort his wife. "It's the dragon's fault for taking our son away. You know that."

"He's right, you know." said the man with dirty blonde hair. "We couldn't tell when these devils are going to show up. It happened too fast."

"Thank you, Stoick..." said Valka, wrapping her tears off. "And thank you too, Gobber. I'll remember that.

Watching his wife left, Stoick looked at the sky and said to himself: "Don't worry, son. I'll get my revenge on that dragon who took you from us. And, that's promise."

 ** _Read the rest before you decide, the vote_**.


End file.
